N-methyl-carbamate of methylthioacetaldoxime of formula (I): ##STR1## is generally described in literature as obtained by reacting methylthioacetaldoxime of formula (II): ##STR2## with methylisocyanate of formula (III): EQU CH.sub.3 NCO (III).
Such process has the drawback of requiring the use of methylisocyanate (III), a compound in itself not easily available on the market or prepared, in its turn, through a complex synthesis in gaseous phase conducted in apparatuses the industrial operation of which is burdensome.
A synthesis of N-methyl-carbamate of methylthioacetaldoxime (I), along with other homologs, by reaction of methylthioacetaldoxime (II) with sodium hydride and by successive reaction of the corresponding sodium salt with dimethylcarbamoyl chloride or with phosgene and ammonia, has also been described.
Such process is conducted in two consecutive steps. Furthermore, the preparation of the sodium salt of methylthioacetaldoxime involves the use of sodium hydride, i.e., of a reagent difficult to handle in expensive solvents (tetrahydrofuran).
In conclusion, the technique described hereinabove is characterized by the use of burdensome--as to costs and operation--reagents and conditions, which adversely affect its industrial application in general.